Sweet Genius
by 101Amehime-Sama101
Summary: A red rose to represent their love is left by Keigo each morning and apparently, today was no different for him. Will Ryoma find that his love really did forget their anniversary or is there more to his absence? YAOI ROYAL PAIR


HEY! Hime-sama is back with a new fic! This fic is going to be a royal pair oneshot! I got this idea watching _Sweet Genius_ resulting in a very strange plot ^ ^ and yes there will be yaoi so…

**WARNING! THIS IS A VERY YUMMY YAOI FIC! SO IF YOU ARE DIGUSTED BY BOYXBOY AND CANNOT TAKE THE ****SEX**** I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEFORE YOU GOT TO THIS PAGE…** Oh and I also suggest that you delete your history…** ROYAL PAIR YAY!**

If you are Takeshi Konomi (Disclaimer: who owns POT not me) don't get mad at us yaoi fangirls because it's your fault all the characters are yaoi worthy.

Story time!

A small pout implanted itself onto Ryoma's pink lips. Why you may ask? Well, today was his and Atobe Keigo's 100th day anniversary. Yes, people may think the antisocial Ryoma, did not care about such things… well, they were wrong.

Ryoma had just woken up and he found himself alone in bed with a single red rose in the place of his absent lover; this annoyed him to no end. Normally this was something he could look over. After all, his beloved worked for all that they had. But really, it's their anniversary!

At that time a lone hope was glowing in his heart…_maybe he went downstairs… _with this in mind he walked down the overly large stair case and found himself in the living room coated in purple red and white, the only colors they actually agreed with. Looking around he found his Kei-kun nowhere in sight.

Puffing his red cheeks in aggravation, he walked towards the dining room with hopes of finding his love. When he arrived his eyes showed his disappointment because all he found was the normal lavish furniture, a bottle of whip cream, a bowl of strawberries, chocolate syrup and, well, the unpleasant feeling of loneliness.

Giving up on finding his lost lover, he picked up his tennis racket, a ball and a picture of his monkey king. Walking into the court, he taped Keigo's picture on the wall he was about to destroy. Not caring if he was still is his pyjamas; he threw the ball into the air and served right on the picture of his boyfriend. _He's such an idiot! How could he leave me like this! Why do I even have him as a boyfriend! I mean what a lousy, conceited, self centered excuse of a boyfriend! _Tears rolled down Ryoma's cheek as he continuously hit the picture on the wall, destroying the image of his boyfriend. Without warning, the warm, loving hand of the person he'd been searching for all day, took hold of his own.

"Did you miss me so much as too now you are pretending to play tennis with me?" a teasing voice whispered in his ear as the young man's other hand snaked around the shorter boy's waist, pulling Ryoma's butt towards his crotch.

"Are you an idiot? I thought you forgot…" Ryoma let go of his racket letting it fall to the ground with a rattle.

"Why on earth would I forget such a thing" Keigo replied picking Ryoma up bridal style and taking him to the dining room, tennis forgotten completely.

Laying Ryoma on the long table so that he was standing between his lover's legs he latched his mouth onto Ryoma's neck. Nipping at a special spot, Ryoma arched his back in pleasure. Keigo removed his lips from his neck looked strait into Ryoma golden brown eyes. They were glazed over with the emotion that could only be described as lust… and love of course.

The older male pressed his lips onto the lips belonging to the body below him. Closing his eyes, Atobe bit into the soft lower lip of Ryoma earning a gasp. Listening to the gasp he had pulled out of his lover, he pushed his tongue into Ryoma's mouth and sucked on the other mingling with his own.

Keigo swallowed Ryoma's moans and grunts as he slipped his hand up Ryoma's shirt, tracing the muscles from the constant workouts and the tennis matches. When Keigo's fingers reached the treasure they were looking for. Pinching a perk nipple between two fingers, Keigo's lips left Ryoma's, resulting in a disappointed whine.

"Hush love, I need to get this off." Keigo mumbled pulling off their shirts, separating their skin. Bending over the table once more, he gave Ryoma's nipples each a kiss.

"Ah~" Ryoma yelled, arching his back and begging for more attention to his erect nipples.

Lifting Ryoma's legs so both rested on his shoulders, Keigo twirled his tongue around Ryoma's left nipple and fingered the other. Ryoma looked down, his cheeks pink, face sweaty and his breathing going in strange patterns. Feeling Ryoma's gaze on him he looked up and smirked at his wanton expression; he bit Ryoma's nipple and pinched the other, harshly.

A scream erupted from Ryoma's lips. "You like that Ryo?" Keigo whispered in Ryoma's ear. When Ryoma didn't answer Keigo pinched his nipple again, "answer me Ryo".

With Keigo still playing with his pink buds, Ryoma answered, "ah… hah… y-yes~ fee-ah! Feels…hah…good~" Ryoma moaned, now completely unable to speak other than the occasional shout of "Keigo~"

Keigo pulled away smiling down at the chest dusted with kiss marks. With half lidded eyes, Ryoma looked at Keigo who had a strange smirk on his face. Feeling his pants, along with his underwear that said, "What's under here, is taken" be pulled down, he knew he was now completely bare below his love. Wondering what Keigo was reaching for he stared up at his face.

Thinking that everything was okay, he closed his eyes, only to be proved completely wrong when he felt something cold be spurted on each of his nipples and abs.

"Kei-kun, what are you-! Ah!" Ryoma's head fell back as whip cream was squirted up the length of his dick. Then the chocolate was drizzled all over his body in a zigzag motion and a strawberry was placed between his teeth.

"Ryo-chan~ you're not aloud to break the skin of that strawberry, ok?" Keigo purred at his lover. When Ryoma nodded he smiled, "good boy…"

Keigo went down and sucked on the nipple he fingered previously, licking the cream and chocolate that sweetened it, although it was already as sweet as ever. Finishing off the last of the sweetness, Keigo glided his tongue over to the twin nipple right across from the previous. Giving the same treatment to this bud, he looked up to watch Ryoma sweating, moaning and struggling not to damage the ripe red strawberry he placed between his teeth. Chuckling Keigo continued to lick Ryoma's upper body clean.

Going further down, he licked Ryoma's cock from top to bottom and gently flicked the slit with his tongue; at this Ryoma groaned. He then languidly placed the adorable dick into his mouth and bobbed his head. When the cock he knew belonged to him was clean, Keigo then moved to Ryoma's navel. Arching his back as he felt his lover dip his tongue in his belly button, he cried out Keigo's name.

"Yes, Ryoma?" Keigo asked in response to Ryoma's call. He then took the strawberry out and put it aside to allow his lover to speak. Knowing that Ryoma would have to reply to his question, he placed his still clothed crotch to hover over Ryoma's bare one.

"Pl-please…f-fuck!" Keigo thrust against Ryoma, "m… hah…me~" Ryoma groaned as Keigo grinded on him.

"Beg, my love." Keigo drawled lost in his lust.

"Please!" a thrust to the crotch, "Kei-sama!"

Keigo pulled away from the slutty body and pulled off his pants, sitting down on a chair and grasping his own throbbing dick. "Put on a show, hun."

Blushing, Ryoma sucked gingerly on his fingers and when he was sure that they were wet, he pushed one digit into his ass. Letting out a groan, one became two and soon, he was thrusting three fingers in himself and using the other hand he began pumping his dick.

"Hah hah… fuck me~~" Ryoma whined.

Keigo smirked as he held onto a whisk that he had borrowed from the chef. Pulling out the fingers, he licked and sucked the juices off, distracting Ryoma from the whisk now placed at his entrance. As Keigo bent down to kiss Ryoma, he started pushing the cold, plastic whisk into the hole. When the whole handle had entered Ryoma, he pulled away from the lips and cried out as the tip of the handle of the whisk rubbed against his sweet spot. Slowly Keigo began thrusting the whisk in and out the dripping hole of Echizen Ryoma. Increasing his pace, he watched Ryoma wanton face plead for more. Suddenly stopping, he placed a bowl on the table and told Ryoma to whisk it. Ryoma then reached down to take the whisk out, only to be stopped and forced to whisk with his butt. Ryoma panted as every time the whisk hit a side of the bowl it would push the handle towards his prostate.

Unsatisfied, Keigo pulled Ryoma's back towards his chest, grabbed a part of the whisk and mixed the cake batter faster with the handle still hidden in Ryoma's ass. "No! Too much!" Ryoma yelled throwing his head back onto Keigo's shoulder and gripping his beloved arm.

"Don't cum, love. It will get in the batter" Keigo said teasingly.

"Ah! Can't hold…" Ryoma screamed releasing his seed onto the table and some of his cum fell into the batter.

"Tsk, tsk" Keigo sighed, as if disappointed. "Oh well, lets make love now, ne~" he said, pulling Ryoma into his arms and sitting down with him on his lap. "Go on now."

Holding onto Keigo's shoulders, Ryoma lowered himself onto the 9" dick. With a low growl, Keigo held Ryoma's waist pulled the slim body up and slammed him down, hitting Ryoma's pleasure spot. A shrill scream erupted from the uke's lips. Pounding Ryoma's ass he pushed the beautiful body onto the table and continue thrusting.

"Hah… hah… hah… Kei… can't….breath" Ryoma whimpered arching his back. "No, stop… I'm going to die!" Ryoma gasped out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hush love, follow me…my voice… I will bring you to heaven." Keigo whispered lovingly against the pale neck.

"AHH~"

After a few minutes of cuddling Ryoma was carried to the master bedroom by Keigo and dressed. Confused, he woke up looking at a starry sky.

"Where are we going Keigo?" a sleepy Ryoma said.

Keigo didn't answer and put him down, sudden yell of "surprise!" made Ryoma jump. Looking around the garden, he found every single team seigaku fought against here and his Kikumaru-sempai holding a beautiful cake. _So that was what the batter was for._

The end?

"WOW~ THIS CAKE IS SUPER YUMMY! It kinda has a salty taste to it though" a very hyper Kikumaru said.

"See love, everyone here likes your cum. It's not only me"

THE END!

HAHA! This was a stupid story. When I was watching _Sweet Genius_ I started thinking about a cake related story so… here it is! I hope you all like it! And please review to tell me about what you think how you think it can be improved!


End file.
